Ribbons and Badges
by Kittypride16
Summary: When Dawn is told she can't do something, she puts up a fight. Now she is in the middle of Hoenn and is beginning her journey. With Paul stuck at her side she attempts to win it all... well at least in this region. Ikarishipping and Contestshipping!
1. Clothes First, Questions Later

Okay, I am now about to do my next story thanks to the poll answer you guys left. Thinking of which, I should probably change my poll. Anyway, I am hoping that this turns out the way I want. I will be working hard, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I happily relived my joints as I sat up off the hard, cold tent ground. I, Dawn, have finally ventured off on my own. That probably explains all the silence and the half deflated tent. It was hard, and I have to admit boring at times, but it's something I have to do. I have promised myself that I will win all the badges and ribbons as I go along. So far, I have…well, zero, but I just got off the boat a few days ago. I know, Dawn is a coordinator, but you are wrong. That's not it at all; I can do both.

"Dawn, you can't do both. Will you stop following me?" he groaned. I growled. Inside the other tent sat Paul. I didn't bother to respond I was so angry with him. Last night, he left me to put up my tent myself; I know, tragic, right? Well, I wouldn't have minded if it didn't rain last night. I quickly began to put away my stuff, noticing that he was almost done and he would leave me. "Stupid girl," I heard him mumble.

"You could be a little nicer," I called. I was so annoyed with him. Why couldn't he just shut up when someone hated him? He smirked and I slapped my hand over my mouth. Oh, well, so much for the silent treatment. I quickly removed my hand and stuffed my tent into my bag. "Where did you wash up?" Paul gave me the weirdest look. My eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open. He smirked and continued to clean up. "Eww…" I groaned. I snuck past him, keeping as much distance as possible. If he didn't wash up, I didn't want to smell his breath.

I walked maybe a yard away and saw some slow moving steam. I sighed. Of course he washed up; he just wouldn't tell me. I brushed my teeth and ran a wet comb through my hair. I then decided that I could take a quick bath. Just as I got settled into the cold water, I noticed my outfit moving. I reached for it, but something got it first and began to walk away. "Come back with that!" I yelled. I quickly stood, easing toward the Pokémon, but it growled. I growled back in frustration. It didn't care; it just took the stuff and ran. I ran after it. I couldn't bear to lose my clothes or my pokeballs. I turned the corner and dodged a fallen log in pursuit of my prey. I smiled. Not only was this kind of fun, but I was getting my morning exercise, too.

"What the hell?" I stopped. I blushed feverishly as I inched back into the bush. Of course Paul would see me; nothing was going my way on this trip so far. I motioned to the dog beside him. He quickly looked away and I became relieved.

"Honchkrow, now, use sky attack," he said. I flinched; his voice was monotone and icy. He really didn't like me right then. Well, I didn't really like him right then, either, so there. His Pokémon appeared out of the ball and complied. His Honchkrow knocked the Growlithe over, saving my clothes. At first, Growlithe looked like he was going to fight back, but he fought against it and ran. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't even know I was holding my breath. Paul rubbed his temples as he picked up my top and skirt. "Can't you do anything right?" he asked. He was scolding me, and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Even Honchkrow looked amused.

"I do things right all the time!" I shrieked. Paul covered his ears with his hands and game me a nasty growl. He then let go, smoothing out his grey tee. I couldn't help but like his new look; it was still simple, but I could see his muscles now. Crap; what was I thinking? I flushed red and growled. "Just give me my clothes." He raised an eyebrow.

"What can you do right?" My mouth fell open. Was he serious? He wanted to discuss this while I was still naked? I held out my hand; palm upward. Now only my face and hand could be seen.

"Clothes first," I chided. He didn't look amused and began to walk away with my clothes. "Hey, wait! What are you doing?" I yelled. He continued to walk, ignoring me. Once he was a few feet ahead, I ran to the next bush. "Paul, now!" I yelled. I was trying my best to seem more intimidating than embarrassed, but I don't think it worked. He turned on his heels to face me. His normal scowl was on his face but in his eyes I saw laughter. He was having fun with this.

"What do you do right?" he asked. I was trying my best to stay calm. Yelling wouldn't help me, and I wouldn't try to tackle him like this. We stood there in silence for a few seconds and then Honchkrow began to squawk repeatedly. "Well?" he asked. I opened my mouth but ducked. Honchkrow was obviously warning us.

"Why, hello there," a man cooed. My eyes bulged; at least I thought that was a man. He was wearing an outfit that was extremely weird. As he or maybe she approached Paul, I motioned for my clothes. I couldn't tell if Paul was ignoring me or just not paying attention; jerk. I squatted down and peered though the bush.

"What do you want?" Paul asked. Paul gave him a cold glare. The man… or woman quickly stretched out their hand. Paul looked at it in disgust and turned to walk off.

"Hm, brat," the man sneered. Paul turned around quickly and dropped my clothes. I quickly motioned to Honchkrow. The bird understood and brought them to me. Once I was fully dressed, I reemerged and they were glaring at each other.

"Hi, I'm Dawn," I greeted. The person quickly looked over toward me. His smile grew once more as he held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook, lightly releasing him.

"I'm Harley, nice to meet you." My mouth dropped opened as I thought of all the coordinating magazines I read before getting there. He dressed like his Pokémon, Cacturne. "Are you traveling by yourself, doll? Here, have a cookie," he said while holding out a container.

"Wow, Harley. I have read so much about you!" I cooed. I heard Paul grunt. He didn't seem to care; obviously he had never heard of him. "I'm a coordinator, too. I am headed to my first contest." My eyes gleamed. Harley gave a smile; I couldn't help but feel it was fake.

"Come on, Dawn," Paul said as he began to walk ahead. I gave another look at Harley and began to walk away. I had taken few steps before I heard him.

"Oh, wait, Dawn," he said. I turned to face Harley as Paul turned and glared. "Could this be yours?" My Lopunny stood there watching Harley carefully.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," I answered. I quickly got the Pokémon from Harley and returned her. Harley just smiled as we walked away. "Paul?" I asked. He turned and faced me for a moment before he continued to walk. "What do you think of Harley?" I questioned. We walked for a few more steps before he answered.

"What do you think?" he asked. I began to wonder that myself as I continued to walk silently in thought. When I finally found and answer, I noticed that I could see the city. "Where are we?" I asked. Paul continued to walk as he answered.

"Little Root Town," he replied. I awed as we got closer to civilization. I then examined him; he didn't seem tired, so we would probably walk straight through it. As if he could read my mind, he answered. "Don't worry; we are going to spend the night. I have stuff to take care of." My mouth opened; was he now officially making us traveling buddies. "Don't get too comfortable; I am going to get rid of you as soon as possible. I just don't want to leave you near…whatever his name was." I frowned. Ah, well. I shrugged it off. At least I get to spend the day close to civilization.

* * *

Okay, so this is the first chapter. I am going to try and make this story have longer chapters than most of my others. I just want to see if it makes it easier to comprehend. Anyway, tell me what you think so far. Tell me if you like it, hate it, or just don't care. Then leave it in a review to make my day.


	2. Cafeteria Surprise

Thank you everyone who has read this and reviewed so far. I know this is different, but bear with me. I am expecting a lot to happen before this story is over. Now, I want to clarify that this happens after Pokémon: Galactic Battles. With all said, this is chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

I frowned. Ah, well. I shrugged it off. At least I get to spend the day close to civilization...

I woke up peacefully from my sleep. Today was already going to be a great day; I could tell. Not only was I waking up in a soft bed, but I also planned to take a nice hot shower once I made it to the bathroom. I yawned and stretched again. I knew I had to get up, but everything was just so peaceful. I finally slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I paused and looked over to where Paul slept and found him no longer there. I almost panicked; he really didn't leave me so soon, did he? I ran to the bathroom and frantically tugged at the door. It wouldn't open. I sat against the door to listen for Paul, after a few seconds I heard talking.

"No, that's right. I am still here, Reggie. I need Weavile sent to me as soon as possible," he said. I exhaled; it was a breath of relief. I haven't been abandoned just yet. "No, she's still sleeping," he replied. Once again, I pressed my body against the door to hear what he had to say. "Why should I care?" At that moment, the door flew open and I crashed onto the cold, tile bathroom floor. Paul raised one eyebrow and stepped over my body. I quickly stood up, embarrassed as he hung up the phone. "Hn," he grunted as he headed for the front door.

"Wait," I called. He stopped and looked at me. I was still blushing from my incident, but I had to know. "You aren't leaving, are you?" He rolled his eyes and began to walk again. He quickly opened the door before I stopped him once more. "Wait!" I yelled. He again looked at me. This time I could see the annoyance written all over his face. "What was Reggie asking about me?" Paul walked out and slammed the door behind him. I rolled my eyes; he definitely needed to get over his attitude problem. I shut the bathroom door and busied myself with getting ready for the day.

I made my way downstairs to the center's cafeteria with breakfast on my mind. This was still a good day; I got a break from cooking. The entire trip I had been feeding Paul, myself and all our pokémon. He said if I was going to annoy him, I had to make myself useful. When I stepped into the dining hal,l the wafting scents grasped my attention. In the middle of the floor sat three buffet-like stands full of food. I picked up a tray and a plate and got what I wanted. My tray was now filled with French toast, eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk. I scanned the area for a place to sit and I soon saw Paul in the corner.

"It's great here, huh?" I asked. He looked up at me and swallowed his food.

"I guess," he answered. My mouth opened in disbelief; who could not like all the benefits of a Pokémon center? "It would have been better if I could have gotten any sleep last night." I gave him another questioning glace; I slept great. "Now I know why we didn't have any trouble with wild pokémon in the woods. Your snoring scared them all away." I took a deep breath and exhaled. I wasn't going to let him get to me today. We sat in silence for a little while, enjoying our food. I would glance at him occasionally, but he kept his eyes on his food. For breakfast, he had chosen cold cereal and that was it. I sighed. Such a simple, mundane breakfast. His tray made me feel like a pig.

"So, where is our first battle?" I asked. He looked up to me for the first time since he spoke. He raised his eyebrow again. I was getting tired of this gesture and decided to name it. It could only mean, "Are you serious?" or maybe it was a, "You are an idiot" look. I waited a second before opening my mouth; I had to at least clarify that I was keeping track of something. "I know where the contests are being held, but I am lost on the battles." He opened his mouth to speak, but someone else began to talk to me first.

"Dawn? Is that you?" I turned to look at the person calling my name. My face lit up and a huge smile graced my features. "It is you, isn't it?" I was embraced by May. She looked the same since the last time I saw her. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail for the moment, but that wasn't significant. "How have you been?" she asked.

"I have been well," I replied. I hugged her back and she continued to listen. "I am going to try to compete over here," I finished. She smiled and nodded eagerly. "Oh, before I forget," I said. I pointed over at Paul who was scowling at May already. I didn't have to ask to know he knew nothing of her. "This is Paul. I am traveling with him." May smiled at me and turned to smile at him. He said nothing as he got up with his bowl and left the table. I watched him throw his stuff away and walk out of the cafeteria. I looked over to May who seemed slightly offended. "He's... weird," I offered. She smiled.

"So, you are traveling with him, huh?" she asked. She began to grin smugly, causing me to blush. "That makes make you two a couple, congratulations!" My face heated up even more. May wasn't being quiet. I shook my head from side to side, holding my hands up in front of my face. I opened my mouth but she cut me off. "Oh, come on, Dawn," she started. She winked and gave me the thumbs up. "I talked to Ash already; he told me you were traveling with someone."

"Oh come on, I am traveling with him but we are just friends," I answered, cutting her off. I sighed, releasing some of the redness from my cheeks. "Actually, I wouldn't even really call us friends." She opened her mouth, making a small 'oh' shape. This was obviously not what she was expecting to hear. "So, what are you doing here? Ash told me that you have already competed in the Grand Festival," I asked.

"Oh, well, I have competed in the Grand Festival, but I haven't won it yet," she answered. Her smile melted off of her face and was replaced with a scowl. Unlike my reaction when I first met her, I could tell she was definitely no princess. "Stupid Drew has won already, though." I smiled, doing my best to cheer her up. "It makes me so mad that he beat me in the final round… I was so close! If only that stupid Masquerain didn't know water pulse, my Blaziken and I would have won!" She paused from her rant only to start stuffing the food in her mouth. I began to say something but quickly decided against it; she obviously needed it more than I did at the moment.

"Well, at least you made it that far," I soothed. She finally snapped out of her unhappy state and watched me. "I mean, I would be lucky to make it that far. That is a huge accomplishment." She smiled but then shook her head.

"It is pretty good, but what do you mean you don't think you will get that far, Dawn?" she asked. I shrugged nonchalantly and smiled. She shook her head at me, shoving another forkful of food into her mouth. "Come on, you know you are good. You beat me in the Wallace cup, remember?" I smiled. Of course I remembered. That was one of the hardest contests in my life, besides the one against my mom's old rival.

"Let's just say I have a lot on my plate right now," I answered. She looked at me while eating my food, waiting for me to finish speaking. "Well, you see, I am not only doing contests this time, but gym battles as well. I already know that this is going to be hard, but I can't give up," I finished. That last part was more for me than her. I couldn't give up, not after what he said to me. And to make it worse, Brock and Ash pretty much agreed.

"Why gym battles?" she asked. Her attention was finally off the food and more into our conversation. I decided I might as well tell her. Sooner or later she would find out, anyway.

* * *

Okay, this was chapter two. I really hope you enjoyed it and will review. Like I said, I have a lot of ideas for this story, but it is important that you enjoy it as well. So tell me what you think, review and give me your opinions; I will be waiting.


	3. Why Gym Battles

Okay, I love this story, but for some reason it is hard to write. I guess it is because all of my stories are usually AU. Well anyway, I hope this gets better, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

I walked out of the pokemon center with May at my side. She seemed tired, so I walked slowly so she could keep up. "So May, why are you so tired?" I asked. I took a seat under a tree and waited for her reply. She sat down beside me on the grass and began to pull at some weeds while blushing nervously. She then looked up at me, and then back at the ground.

"Well, you see there is this boy…" she paused. She then looked at me once more and continued. "He has been following me… well not following me; technically he is just doing the same thing I am." I looked at her questionably. I wasn't getting it, and she could tell. She sighed and then looked at me again. "Forget it, why are you doing battles?" she asked. I smiled sheepishly. I felt dumb for not understanding.

"Well you see, I have to prove I'm right!" I exclaimed. This time she looked at me questioningly. I sighed and told her the story. "Well you see, it was like this…"

_"I am going to miss you guys so much, you know?" I said while hugging Brock and Ash, who both hugged me and nodded. "I am so glad I won the Grand Festival, I feel like I can do anything now," I commented. Ash nodded._

_"Well of course you can, that is how I felt when I beat the battle frontier. You worked hard, and as long as you and your pokemon stick together, you can beat everything," he said. He then punched his fist forcefully in the air; Pikachu cooed with him. I nodded and Brock laughed._

_"They're right Dawn; as long as you keep working hard you will be fine." Brock agreed._

_"Yeah right," Paul answered. We all turned in shocked to face the violet haired rival. We didn't even know he was here, yet alone listening to our conversation._

_"What do you mean, 'yeah right'?" Ash asked. I jumped up and got between them. The both glared at me, but I stood firm._

_"Come on you guys, no fighting," I replied. Both glares intensified, only instead of glaring at me, they were glaring at each other. I sighed and tried once more. "Well, I guess I will miss you too Paul, since you are on the dock I take it you are leaving," I managed out. He looked at me but then we nt back to what he was saying._

_"You can't get anywhere… anyone can tell their pokemon to put in a dress and dance around, who cares?" he finished. My mouth dropped open and I glared evilly. I tried to respond but all I got out were a bunch of "aughs". "You wouldn't even make it through one gym battle."_

_"That is so mean Paul, and you are wrong. I bet if Dawn wanted she could win several badges." I finally came back to earth and managed to shut my mouth and regroup my thoughts._

_"Gym battles are almost the same as contest, yet in contest you have to actually have grace. You win your battles by force." I finished. He rolled his eyes and dismissed me by putting his hands in his pockets and pushing past. "You don't believe me, I'll prove it." He still never turned around but continued walking. I ran to the ticket stand and paid for a ticket to the only boat left on the dock._

_"Dawn, are you sure about this?" Ash asked. I nodded and read the ticket to myself, 'Ferry Crystal'. I smiled, it sounded like the same one Ash and Brock had. "Man, you are on a different boat," Ash said while looking over my shoulder. I gasped and snatched his ticket from his hand. 'Ferry Diamond' it read; I frowned._

_"Well, don't worry about me, I will be fine. No need to worry, remember?" I smiled. They both nodded. I smiled and headed to the other dock to board my boat._

"So that's how you decided to do gyms, huh?"May asked. I nodded my head and slumped down onto the grass. May smiled down at me. "That does sound like Ash and Brock, how are they doing?" she asked.

"They were just fine when I last saw them, but that has been a little over a week now," I responded. She smiled and nodded. "So tell me more about this boy," I urged. She groaned and joined me in a recumbent position on the grass.

"Well, he is kind of my rival, but kind of my friend. Well, I mean I really don't know," she stalled. She then began to play with the weeds once more. "Well you see, when Ash and I traveled together we met him in before my first contest. At first I thought he was annoying, arrogant and conceited," she said. She looked at me one more and I smiled.

"Yet now you think he is nice, confident, and caring?" I asked. I smiled at her until she burst out in laughter.

"Nope, I still think he is annoying, arrogant and conceited," she giggled. I frowned and first but then joined her in laughter.

"Well then I guess this isn't a love story, huh?" I continued. "I guess you don't like him too much at all. That so reminds me of Paul and I." Once the sentence was out of my mouth, she stopped laughing. I frowned and looked over at her.

"Well that's the thing…" she admitted. My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I put it together. She began to force her two index fingers to meet and sighed. "I used to not like him, and I used to think all of those qualities were horrible, but now I find them as something to look forward to." She admitted. I had to think for a while, would Paul and I end up like this? I looked over at May who was still eyeing the ground as if there were really something there.

"Well hey, if you feel this way, maybe he does too," I encouraged. She looked up at me, searching for truth. I smiled and nodded. "No need to worry, things will be just fine, I know it."

"Are you two still sitting out here?" We both turned to see Harley. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked him over. He was still wearing that pokemon costume. I faked a smile as did May. "You know, if I knew you two little dolls were going to stay out here, I would have let you watch my Cacturne. Both May and I sweat dropped. There was no way that was an honor.

"No thanks Harley, we're fine," I insisted. I pushed myself off the ground and stood behind May. "I was just going back inside anyway." Harley looked at me in disbelief; I smiled to reassure him.

"Leaving to go where?" He asked. I sighed, of course he wouldn't believe me; I barely believed me. "And don't tell me you are taking my little May with you?" he questioned. I looked at her and she gave me a pleading look. Obviously she didn't want to be left alone with this psycho, but then again who would.

"I have to go find Paul, and yes I am taking May," I answered. He gave me a questioning look so I quickly came up with an explanation. "I have to make sure it is okay with him if she stays with me tonight." He smiled and then shooed us with his hands.

"Well you two run along and do that okay, I will see you later." I nodded and grabbed May pulling her off the ground. We left in a hurry. Something told me that he was probably still looking at us, but I refused to turn around to find out.

"That would be so nice if we could spend the night," May said. She grabbed my hand eagerly. "You can help me out, you know, give me some pointers," she smiled. I frowned.

"Don't get your hopes up, this is Paul we are talking about," I muttered. I walked into the room and opened the door. Paul was lying on the bottom bunk of the right side of the room. "Hey Paul, can May spend the night?" I asked. He looked at me and closed his eyes.

"No, but you are welcomed to leave." I frowned and May giggled. I couldn't believe she was finding this funny.

"Come on Dawn, we can spend the night together in my room. It will be fun," she coerced. With that I grabbed my bag and waltzed out of the room. Paul didn't even look up, and what made it worse was May was still laughing.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter 3. Surprisingly it took me all day. I am kind of upset about that. Anyway please read and review. I would love it if everyone would. I need feedback.


	4. Green Haired Jerk

Okay, I am back. I hope you guys are really enjoying this story. By the way, is it raining where you guys are? A tree just fell down in my yard, I am freaked. Anyway, next chapter!

* * *

I dropped my bag in the corner of May's room and gasped. Everything May owned had been scattered across the floor; it looked as if someone had tried to break in. "May, I can't believe this, do you want me to get Officer Jenny?" I asked. May sweat dropped and stared down on the ground.

"Actually, this is how I left it," she admitted. I began to giggle but she frowned at me. "Oh come on, I wasn't expecting company," she muttered. She swiftly began to throw things inside of a bag. While she was cleaning I picked up a photo from the ground. On it was a picture of a green haired boy and a rose looking Pokémon. I studied it carefully and then took out my pokedex.

"Roserade, the poison point Pokémon, each of its hands contain different toxins; but both hands can jab with near- fatal power." The recorded voice informed. I nodded and studied the picture even more closely. The boy in the photo looked like the boy from my coordinator magazine.

"Hey May who is the boy in this picture?" I asked. May immediately flushed red and jumped towards me while trying to pry the picture from my hands. "Oh, so this must be the boy you like, huh?" I questioned. I then ran out of the room with May in pursuit. I giggled as I continued to run, I was playing around and hoped May wouldn't be too mad, when she caught up. Just then I ran into something hard and tumbled backwards sending myself and May to the ground. When I looked up, I was just in time to see the picture floating to the ground in front of the green haired boy himself.

"So May, I see your friend is as clumsy as you are," he sneered. May and I pulled ourselves off the ground to face the boy. "So what do we have here?" Drew asked. He instinctively began to bend over to pick up the picture which had landed face down. I quickly slammed my foot down on the picture before he could pick it up, earning a glare.

"None of your business Drew," May answered. She then crossed her arms under her chest. "You are so rude you know, calling my friend and me clumsy," she finished. Drew stood up smirking at May. I then took the time pick up the picture and put it in my pocket while turning my attention back to them.

"Maybe it is my business, who knows… it was probably a picture of me," he answered. May and I both turned red from embarrassment, as he took his hand and swept his bangs out of his face. "You're blushing, does that mean I am right May? Are you a stalker?" he asked. May and I turned a deeper color red as we turned away from him.

"No, had nothing to do with you, it was just an embarrassing photo of May," I lied. He looked me in the face and shrugged. He then pushed past May and began to walk away. "Wait Drew," I yelled. He turned and looked at me and I walked up with my magazine. "Could you maybe sign this?" I asked. I began to fidget nervously.

"Fine, only because you are a friend of May's," he answered. He then took out a green pen and scribbled his name on the page. Just then we heard a cry from the top of the stairs leading to the rooms. All three of us looked up to see Roserade coming down the stairs. "I was coming Roserade," Drew said. He once again flipped his hair. I rolled my eyes from the looks of it he had better hair than me. I then turned my attention to the Pokémon who walked past Drew and I and stopped in from of May. May smiled and petted it and once again it let out a shrill cry. "You shouldn't be done here, come on Roserade," Drew said. The Pokémon quickly ran to his master and they headed back up the stairs.

"I can't believe how rude he is," I vented. I stormed up the stairs with May following along behind me. "Fine, but only because you are May's friend," I mocked. I then pulled open the door to May's room and fell on the bed. I then took out the picture of Drew and glared at it.

"Maybe you should spend some time calming down," May said. She then took the picture from my hands. I rolled over and sighed, I did need to calm down but I really didn't know how. So after a few minutes of thinking I finally walked on to the balcony and stared up at the stars for a moment. I then let out the loudest ear piercing scream I could. All of a sudden the door flew open. My eyes widen as I saw Paul glaring at me. "Hi," May said nervously.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Paul grunted. May frowned obviously she didn't like being ignored. Yet who could blame her, Paul did kind of just break into her room; he didn't even knock first. What if someone was naked? I blushed at the thought. "Will you stop being an idiot and shut up? Some of us actually get up in the mornings," he reprimanded.

"Why are you even in here? And you didn't even knock; what if one of us was dressing?" I asked. Anger boiling my blood every moment I looked at him. He rolled his eyes and began to head back to the door.

"Just shut your mouth, will you Troublesome?" he answered. He then got to the door and scoffed. "Like anyone would want to see you naked," he finished. I began to yell in protest but he shut the door.

"I hate boy, all boys are jerks!" I screamed. May just frowned and looked over at the clock. "Come on Dawn it is late…. Maybe we should go to sleep," she stated. I crawled onto the nearest bed and sighed. I then took my blue hair and put it in a ponytail.

"I am so sorry May, I guess I ruined the night," I confessed. She smiled at me and shook her head. She then turned off the light and crawled into her bed. I laid there looking at the ceiling. May's soft snores woke me from my trance. I then thought about Drew and Paul. I could see a few similarities and it was bothering me. Why were boys so dumb? Since I couldn't sleep I crawled slowly down the ladder and went onto the balcony. I was shocked to see Paul standing under a tree. I watched and noticed he wasn't moving, he wasn't training, wasn't frowning. He was just staring. It was so peaceful. I took another breath of fresh air and went back inside and feel asleep.

"Dawn, wake up!" May said. I opened my eyes to see her standing over me. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to wake you," she stated. She then sat back making it possible for me to sit up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. "Paul came by; he knocked on the door and told me to make sure you were ready in an hour,"

"What time is it?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes once again. She looked at me and smiled.

"It is nine. However Paul told you to be ready in a hour, a hour ago," she flushed. I shot up and began to fumble with my bag. I then proceeded to change in front of May, not even bothering to head to the bathroom. Once I had on my top I began to put on a pair of jeans while hopping to the bathroom with my toothbrush in my mouth.

"May, you should have woken me. He isn't nice like normal people, he will actually leave me," I groaned. Throwing my toothbrush back in my bag I opened the door and ran straight into Paul. "Sorry," I mumbled. I then noticed Drew standing there. They were obviously talking. Drew then burst into laughter and Paul looked down at the ground. "What?" I asked. I looked behind me and May walked up slowly. She then handed me her brush.

"Dawn, you might want this," she said. That answered my question and I turned red. I immediately dropped my bag and ran into the bathroom. Today was going to suck. I could honestly already tell.

* * *

Okay, that is the end of that chapter. I hope you like it. I want you to leave me a review telling me exactly what you think. Also if you could, would you take the poll on my page? Thank you! See you guys next update.


	5. Zigzagoon!

Okay, it has been a while I know. Yet let me tell you, this has been a long summer. Have you ever heard a few days where everything is just, "blah"? You know when you are bored and can't find anything to do. So you just sit there, and then when people give you ideas on what to do you don't want to do them? Maybe? Well imagine that happening for a whole week, and you have me. XD. Anyway, I will now move onto the next chapter.

* * *

I finally forced herself out of the bathroom; with a few pushes from May. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten to brush her hair on the way out the door. Once I finally made it to the front of the center, Paul and Drew were waiting. "Hi," I muttered. I just couldn't find the strength to be cheerful at the moment. Drew snickered again before turning to May.

"Where are you headed?" he asked. I took the opportunity to look Drew over. His appearance was flawless; as usual. I then realized May had answered him when he began to talk once more. "Well I am headed that way too, would you like to go together?" he asked. I held back a gasp as I looked at May. Her face was slightly tinged and a nervous giggle escaped her.

"Sure," she answered fidgeting with her shirt. Drew smirked and headed for the door. "If we leave now we should get there before nightfall." He informed. May huffed as she picked up her bags. She wasn't really excited about leaving so early. I smiled, she knew that that was the boy May liked, and from what I could see things seemed to be moving in the right direction. I watched them leave and turned to face Paul.

"Should we be leaving as well?" I asked. He nodded and picked up his bag. I groaned twenty minutes into the walk; his brisk pace could kill anyone. "Are you even sure you know where you are going?" I asked. He continued to walk, he was tactfully ignoring me. "Where is our next stop?" I questioned. He grunted a response so low that I couldn't hear. "What?" I questioned once more. This time I turned on my heels to face him. He easily walked around me though.

"Right now we are on our way to Oldale town," he answered. I nodded and looked at my clutched my only Pokeball tightly. I would need to catch at least one more before entering a contest; and two more for my first gym battle. I looked at Paul; he only had one Pokémon too.

"What do you plan on catching?" I asked. It had now been a few hours, and I was sick of the silence. He looked over towards me and shrugged. I could tell by the look he gave me that he was already annoyed with my questions; however I had so many of them. This wasn't exciting to him, he had been here before. Yet for me it was amazing. I would get to experience a whole new adventure, a whole new set of memories… who wouldn't be excited? I then looked to my right and answered my own question. Just as I was about to speak I fell. "Great," I muttered. I forced my body to stand.

"Clumsy girl," Paul muttered. I frowned and then looked back to see what I had tripped over. In the middle of the path a Pokémon lie. I leaned forward to get a better look, whatever it was injured. I immediately pulled out my Pokedex and listened for the automated voice.

"Zigzagoon, the tiny raccoon Pokémon. It walks in a zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even items in the ground," it informed. I cooed as I looked at the picture. I then turned and looked at Paul whom was shooting me a rather annoyed look.

"Paul, we have to help it," I whined. Paul merely raised one eyebrow in my direction before leaning back against a tree. I huffed and the slowly made my way towards the creature. As I examined it, I only noticed a few scrapes and bruises; it was probably in a fight recently. I took some of the super potion from my bag and sprayed it on him. His body seemed to look better, however he continued to flinch in pain. "I don't know what is wrong," I yelped. Paul looked at me for a second before joining me at the Pokémon's side.

"Give him here, stupid girl," he muttered. I gladly handed him over; although the name calling was completely unnecessary. I watched Paul examine him, and he soon handed him back to me. "He's been poisoned, do you have any antidote?" he asked. I gulped. I didn't have any antidote or any full restore either. I always relied on Brock for that stuff. I shook my head, "no" and Paul groaned. "It doesn't seem to serious, we should be able to make it to the next Pokémon center in time," he said. I frowned and looked down at the creature in my arms.

"Do you have any antidote?" I asked. Paul looked and me and began to walk. I quickly followed and fell in step behind him in a matter of seconds. "Well do you?" I questioned.

"Not for a weak thing like that," he spoke. At the moment my heart split in two different ways. I didn't know if I should be angry or hurt. I couldn't believe that Paul would just leave a ill Pokémon to fend for itself in the middle of the woods. I was also hurt because it seemed as if he was talking to me as well. I could tell that I lacked his respect, and it reminded me of why I was on this mission in the first place. I sucked up my pride and continued to walk. This time I was walking faster than he was, and he was almost jogging to keep up with me. The next few hours flew by quickly as I walked holding the Pokémon close to my body. Every step I took matched the beat of its heart.

"There it is," Paul muttered. I stalled for a second to look at the city. I scanned it from on top of the hill which I was standing. Everything was beautiful, but I finally spotted what I was looking for. In the center of town was a red and white Pokémon center. I was relieved, because the one we stayed in last night wasn't a complete center; it was more like an inn. I couldn't control myself, I heard Paul say something to me, but I just continued to run. Once I made it to the building I ran inside bumping into May. She smiled, but I didn't talk, I immediately went to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, please tell me you can help," I said. I handed her the little raccoon which she immediately handed over to her Chansey.

"I will do my best, but I wouldn't worry, it should be fine," she assured me. I smiled and nodded and headed back to where I had bumped into May. I sat down beside her and caught my breath before speaking.

"Where is Drew?" I asked. She smiled at me happily.

"He is in his room, I had a good journey. I will tell you about it later though. What happened to your Lopunny? Did it faint?" she asked. I could hear the worry in her voice as I shook my head.

"No my Lopunny is perfectly fine," I answered holding up her red and white Pokeball as proof. May nodded and looked at me. I could tell she was waiting to hear the rest of the story. "You see, I found a Pokémon on the trail. It was badly injured," I explained.

"What kind of Pokemon?" she asked. I frowned, honestly I couldn't remember. I took out my Pokedex and handed it to May and she giggled. "I see,, this is Ash's old Pokedex, huh?" she asked. I blushed a little and nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked. She smiled at me and winked.

"Don't worry about that, tell me what happened to that poor Zigzagoon," she demanded. I nodded and immediately complied. It was nice to be able to share stories with someone; Paul was definitely not a big talker.

"Miss," Nurse Joy called. "Your Pokemon is just fine."

* * *

Alright, well that is the end of this chapter. Like I said, I am sorry it took me so long. However, tell me what you think about this. I have to admit, this story is complicated to write. Please review, it would brighten my day! Oh, and if you don't mind. Please take the poll on my page. It doesn't matter if you know the story or not, I just want feedback.


	6. Sunset

Okay, I am back! I am sorry it took so long, I have been on a Monk and Psych spree. If you guys haven't watched it, you should. It just started again on USA network… it is awesome. Anyway, I guess you guys opened this to continue a story…. So I will get on with it.

* * *

I approached the nurse's desk gliding around the other people in line with ease. Once I got to the front Nurse Joy had the Pokémon sitting on the tray. I looked at it closely and sighed, "Thank you so much Nurse Joy." She smiled at me and nodded and I walked away.

"Oh, it is so cute! Is it yours?" May squeaked. I jumped; I didn't even realize she had made her way behind me. She had obviously frightened the poor raccoon too because he put his tail over his masked face and curled into a small ball. I cooed at it before answering.

"No, I told you remember, I found it on the road and carried it back," I complied. She nodded and continued to examine it. "He seems pretty nice, but I am not sure if it is ready to live on its own again. I at least want to take it back to where I got him," I said. She nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Yet, are you sure you don't want to keep it?" she asked. I stopped staring at the precious thing in my arms to look at her. "This one is really cute, and you never really see them in too many contest ... I am sure you can train it and use it to get several ribbons," she finished. I nodded and staring at him. I did want to keep him, but I would feel bad just capturing him after what he had been through. Before I could say anything Paul walked into the center.

"Hey, do you think I should keep this Zigzagoon?" I questioned. He looked at me and scoffed. "What?" I questioned. I then proceeded to push the Pokémon closer to him. I brought it back to my chest when I realized it was trembling with fear. I giggled a little; Paul could scare just about anything.

"Nothing, I could care less if you wanted to keep it or not. It is weak, anyone can see that," he answered. I looked down at the raccoon and smiled. I wouldn't listen to Paul anyway; I don't even know why I asked. I was about to walk away until I saw him turn towards me out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, do you own one of those Poke… gadget… things?" he stuttered. I looked at him for a moment and pulled out my Pokedex.

"You mean this?" I questioned. He nodded and then began to reach towards it. I quickly drew it back. "Wait a second, why don't you use yours? I know you have one," I declared. He frowned at me and rolled his eyes. Without saying a word he just put out his hand. "Well, where is yours? You lost it didn't you? What makes you think I will trust you with mine?" I questioned.

"Give me the thing, and I didn't lose it, I was in a hurry to leave and I left it at home with Reggie. If only I knew I would have had to travel with a loud mouth idiot like you, I would have just stayed at home," he sneered. I frowned but handed over the machine. I would rather let him win than argue around the poor Pokémon, he was already afraid of something.

I walked outside and sat the raccoon on the ground. "Hey, little guy. Would you like to travel with me?" I asked. He unfurled and stared at me. I smiled down at him and stroked his fur gentled and it then began to press it body upward towards my hand. "So, what do you say?" I asked. It cooed and then began to run circles around me. "That's great! Now let me show you my other travel partner," I said. I then searched through my stuff and found my other pokeball. "Lopunny, spotlight!" I called. The bunny gracefully front flipped through the air and landed near our newest company. Zigzagoon stared at her for a little while but then began to run around her excitedly. I smiled.

"Hey, Dawn right?" someone asked. I turned quickly to see Drew standing there. I smiled and nodded. I still hated him, but I had to admit, he was pretty cute; I could see why May liked him. "I was looking for May, have you seen her?" he asked. I again nodded, and then felt stupid. He probably thought I was slow just nodding and not answering.

"Um, yeah," I answered. I smiled and pointed behind him in the direction of the center. "She was sitting in the waiting room," I finished. He nodded and continued to watch me. "Can I help you with anything else?" I questioned. I then realized how nervous I truly was; I didn't know why though.

"Yeah," he answered. He then took a seat on the grass and patted the ground beside him. I nervously took the empty spot and looked at him. After half realizing I was staring I turned and looked at my two Pokémon who were frolicking through the empty meadow. "I need your help, I really need to know May's favorite color," he said. I looked over at him and quickly shifted my gaze back to my Pokémon.

"It is red," I answered. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. We sat there in silence for a few seconds. I didn't know if I should move or wait.

"What is her favorite animal?" he asked. I had to think, I knew her favorite Pokémon, but animal…. I thought carefully and then guessed.

"Well, honestly I am not sure, if I had to guess I would say dolphin," I answered. He looked at me, I guess he was wondering if I was lying or not. "You know when we shared that room together she had several pictures of them around her room," I elaborated. He nodded at me and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked. I jumped; I was really not prepared to see him. In fact, I was so deep in thought I never even saw him walk up. I looked at his face and then looked over at Drew. I didn't even realize how close we were until now.

"Tal—talking," I stuttered. He looked at me funny and then looked at Drew. I eased my body away when his gaze was on me. I didn't want to give him, the wrong idea; yet then again, I don't even know why I cared what he thought about me.

"So Paul," Drew started. I moved a bit farther away and sighed. I had to admit I felt better not being in the spot light for the moment. "Have you come to take your girlfriend from me?" he asked. My face heated red and my mouth fell wide open. I couldn't believe this. After the peaceful time we had just spent together, I now remembered why I hated him.

"Hn… you can have her," he responded. I felt the anger boil in my blood as I stared at them both. They were talking about me as if I wasn't even there. I then watched as Paul walked away and shifted my gaze to Drew who looked towards the sunset. Wow, a sunset, I couldn't believe… we probably did look like we were together I flushed at the thought.

"I'm going to go," I said casually. He nodded as he kept his eyes on the sunset. I stood up and returned my Pokémon and headed for our room in the center. When I got through the door I saw Paul talking to Nurse Joy. He looked annoyed but then just bluntly walked away. I followed him up the room to which we shared and shut the door behind me. "You can have her?" I asked and half shrieked.

"Yeah," he answered. He continued to move around the room. I then noticed he was putting his stuff inside of his bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He continued to pack as he talked.

"To the next town, I don't have any more time to waste here," he answered. I looked at him slightly shocked.

"The sun has already set; do we have to keep traveling tonight?" I asked. He nodded and continued to pack. "Can we just spend one more night?" I pleaded. This time he ignored me as he picked up his bag. I quickly ran to grab mine along with my blanket and chased him out of the center.

* * *

Okay, so that is the end of this… I have a riddle for you guy! Why do you think Drew asked those questions about May? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Remember, I can see you! I know if you left my page without reviewing…. So do it!


	7. Primary and Second

Okay, I am back for another chapter. I would like to apologize for the long leave... I am sorry I didn't get this out sooner.

* * *

I sat on a rock eating my sandwich as the sun began to rise overhead. "Did you know that Petalburg means, "Flower head"? In Japanese it can be translated to Touka," I announced proudly. Paul looked at me in disgust as he stood there watching me eat. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?" I asked. I lifted my sandwich to him, but he showed no interest at all. Once again I really couldn't take the silence, and he had been at this all day. Just staring at me; no words... in fact, he looked kind of angry; not like it was easy to decipher though. "Well are you mad at the whole Drew thing…" I started.

"Will you just shut up?" he snapped. I hung my head. Of course that would be the first thing he tells me. I continued to eat my sandwich as I watched him. He was now kicking dirt and looking around every so often. I hurried gobbled the last bit down and smiled at him, receiving his same cold glare in return.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked. Instead if answering he started walking and I had to jog to keep up. "Well," I questioned. He continued to walk ignoring me.

"Great timing," I heard a voice call. I looked around desperately trying to locate the origin of the voice. Paul obviously saw him first since he spoke.

"What do you want?" he questioned. I finally found him; Drew was only a few feet ahead of us, now that I think about it, I am surprised I didn't recognize his voice. Paul glared at him as Drew continued to smirk. "What?" Paul asked again harshly.

"We need to battle," Drew answered. He then flipped his hair and picked out one of his many pokeballs. Paul raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he picked up the only ball he had. "Do you really only have one?" Drew asked skeptically. "Well whatever, you ready Dawn?" he questioned. My voice got trapped in my throat as I tried to answer; or rather choked.

"I thought you were about to battle Paul," I answered he rolled his eyes and then I heard May giggle. She threw her entire weight on my back causing me to struggle to keep my balance. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"It is simple, we are getting ready for the next contest," May chirped. I looked at her for an explanation but she was too busy jumping around. I watched as Paul stuffed the Pokeball back into his pocket.

"Let me guess, you don't know of the rule change do you?" Drew asked. I shook my head and then looked to him for the instructions. They have changed the rules for each contest here; each place has added their own rule to make things difficult. This upcoming contest has added the primary and second," she stated.

"Primary and second?" I questioned. Drew and May nodded.

"That means that you have to have another person battle with you. I am going to be the primary for this battle and Drew is going to be my second. If we win, we both get a ribbon," May finished.

"So if you win you both get a ribbon," I reiterated to myself. "That sounds great, Paul you have to be my second!" I exclaimed. Paul glared at me but then looked back towards the road.

"Look, I have a battle to win, and I refuse to waste time on stupid things like coordinating," he muttered. I sighed. This would be harder than I thought, I was expecting just normal ribbons, now there was going to be a twist… and I didn't even have a partner.

"Well I have a battle too Paul and you don't even have enough Pokémon for a battle yet! Please be my partner, please help me this once?" I pleaded.

"He is probably scared," Drew answered. Paul turned from the road and glared at Drew. "I mean obviously he has done gym battles but coordinating is a skill. He knows just as well as we do that trainers just aren't the same as coordinators," Drew finished.

"Scared?" Paul questioned. He then pulled out his pokeball once more. "One on one right now," he answered. Drew flicked his hair and looked away.

"I would, but I am working on my training. Don't worry, if I ever feel like beating someone for fun I will call you," he retorted. I watched as Paul clenched his fist in his hands. He was getting angry. I then thought about it, he seemed angry last night when he left Drew and I in the field. Maybe he really just didn't like Drew.

"Fine, come on Dawn," Paul answered. I looked up at him shocked. He ignored me and faced May and Drew once more. "So how does this battle work?" he questioned.

"Well you and I will use two Pokémon, Dawn. Now Drew and Paul will both use one. The team that has knocked out all three of the opponent's Pokémon wins," May explained. Paul and I both nodded. Everyone reached for their first pokeball and threw it toward the center.

"Blaziken, take the stage," May cried. The huge bird- like Pokémon landed in front of me.

"Hounchkrow, stand by for battle," Paul said. The Pokémon then came out hovering above our heads waiting for further instructions.

"Lopunny, spotlight," I chimed. My Pokémon appeared in front of me and began to hop back and forth.

"Absol, let's go," Drew called. His Absol landed under Paul's Hounchkrow and examined both opponents.

"Blaziken, use mega kick on Hounchkrow," May cried. Her Pokémon jumped upwards into the air, towards Paul's Pokémon.

"Hounckrow, dodge that and use sky attack," Paul called. Just as Blaziken swung his foot to kick his opponent, Houchkrow disappeared and reappeared behind him glowing white and blue.

"Razor wind now, Absol," Drew called. The wind flew right behind Blaziken causing Hounchkrow to have to pull up to avoid the attack. It soon stopped glowing as it began to fly back to Paul's side.

"Alright Lopunny, go around and use jump kick on Absol," I cried. I watched as my bunny jumped up in the doing a full flip. She then came crashing done on Absol knocking it back on the ground in front of Drew. "Yes, keep it up," I cried. I smiled as my bunny jumped back in front of me waiting for my next move.

"Brave bird on Blaziken now," Paul muttered. I watched as Paul's Hounchkrow flew back before being consumed in light again as it charged for May's Pokémon.

"Blaziken, overheat," May yelled. The Pokémon then began to blink on and off as it store up the massive energy it had.

"Absol, help out Blaziken and use iron tail on Hounckrow," Drew responded. His Pokémon then began running towards both Blaziken and Hounchkrow.

"Lopunny, use jump kick on Absol one more time," I called. I watched as Lopunny jumped into the air and began to aim for Absol who was now in mid-air over Houchkrow. Before my Pokémon got a chance to hit a huge bright orange light engulfed the area followed by a lot of dust. Once it cleared I saw Absol sliding back. It looked highly damaged from May's attack. I looked and saw my Pokémon lying on the ground. "Lopunny," I cried. It struggled to get up but then fainted. I quickly returned it and looked to see Paul's Pokémon hitting Blazekin with its brave bird attack knocking it out as well. Once it flew back up I noticed the damage it had taken, it wasn't in the best of shape either.

"Zigzagoon, spotlight," I called. It came out and timidly looked at the others. "Come on, this is going to be your first battle do your best, okay?" I encouraged. I looked at our opponents and was relieved that at least we were even.

"Glacion, take the stage," May called. Her fox like Pokémon gracefully flipped in front of me and everything began once more. "Use ice shard on Hounchkrow now," she called. Her Pokémon did another flip as shards of ice flew from its mouth toward Hounchkrow whom waited for instructions.

"Dodge that and use wing attack on Absol," Paul stated. The Pokémon then dived down missing the ice shards and charged towards Absol.

"Use flash," Drew called. Suddenly a blinding flash of light engulfed the area, blinding the pokemon. I then squinted into the light to see if it had hit.

* * *

Muhahahhwhahahhahaha… this is the end of this chapter. You must comment to find out who wins. Oh, and tell me who you think will win? Anyway, like I said before… sorry for disappearing for a while. I will be updating more quickly soon, so no need to worry. Hurry and review for the ending.


	8. Useless

Alright, this was a hard chapter to write. You see, I love both Contestshipping and Ikarishipping. And when I was trying to figure out who would win it was so hard. I still don't know if I am making the wrong choice, but this is it for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Ice shard once more Glacion," May called. I gasped. Not only could I not see what was happening abut I couldn't even tell if Paul did. He stood there unemotionally staring into the bright light. It finally began to fade and I noticed that Absol had just gotten knocked out.

"Yes," I cried. "Now come on use head butt," I smiled as my Pokémon ran forward and rammed May's Pokémon in the side. I could tell it wasn't very powerful and didn't do much but it tried. "Once more," I cried. I watched as my raccoon ran towards its opponent once more. All of a sudden something black fell from the sky frightening both me and my Pokémon.

"Useless," Paul muttered. I looked more closely and I noticed it was Houchkrow... and it had definitely fainted. I watched as the red light enveloped the fainted bird. My thoughts were beginning to get the best of me, my pokemon wasn't that strong yet, and I haven't even gotten a chance to train it, there was no way it was going to defeat May's. "Focus stupid girl," Paul scolded. I frowned but then tried to find my rhythm.

"Zigzagoon, sand attack now," I yelled. The Pokémon then began to kick up sand. May Pokémon jumped back and began to paw at its eyes. "Hurry and use tackle," I yelled. My Pokémon ran forward as quickly as it could.

"Secret Power now," May cried. Her Glacion nodded and then began to emit a green light. I looked carefully and noticed that Zigzagoon had stop running and was now lying on its side.

"Oh know what's wrong," I cried. I knew it couldn't have been knocked out by that, but I wasn't sure what was happening. I thought back to the first time I had seen this move. Paul's Ursaring had used it… I also remember Brock telling us it had many different effects.

"Because this is grass, your Pokémon is now asleep," she answered. "Now let's finish this up with ice shard," she called. The Pokémon then began to send hard crystal pieces from its mouth. I sighed as the ball hit Zagzagoon directly knocking it out. "We won!" May cried jumping up and down. Drew just nodded and smirked.

"Well of course we won May. I was on your team," he answered. He then flipped his bangs and smirked. I heard Paul mutter something and obviously Drew heard it as well. "You have something you want to say loser?" he asked harshly. Paul didn't answer but instead glared at Drew who was busy glaring back. After a few seconds something finally dawned on me.

"Oh Zigzagoon," I called. I ran and knelt beside my Pokémon, inspecting it carefully in my arms. When it came to it chirped and curled its tail around its body and proceeded to go to sleep. I smiled; my new Pokémon was definitely a cute one. "Good battle May and Drew," I called smiling cheerfully. May smiled back but Drew just looked at me still frowning. Obviously Paul was getting on his nerves… I guess I never expected him to make any friends during our journey. "Well the sun is going to set soon, we should get moving," I smiled. I then grabbed Paul's sleeve and began to pull him deeper into the woods. Once we were out of site Paul snatched his arm away from me. "What's wrong with you?" I questioned. I couldn't help but frown, I was only trying to help. We continued to walk before I finally brought it up.

"What's wrong with me?!" He questioned mockingly. "What's wrong with you… you are the one who made us loose that battle. You are completely useless," he replied. My heart stopped for a second as I took in his cruel words. However as soon as the words sunk in I turned into my other self.

"What do you mean I lost!?! You are the one who got out first!" I screeched. He frowned and looked at me like I was crazy. "You know what you are just an arrogant jerk who thinks you are better than me but you aren't." I snarled.

"Will you stop yelling idiot, you got out before me… you had two Pokémon and you still couldn't win. My Hounchrow knocked out two Pokémon on its own. I would have had the same result if I would have fought alone." He responded coldly. I gasped and my temper died down some. His words were true. He would have done the same thing without my help. Not even my Lopunny was good enough to compare to Paul's Pokémon. I tried hard not to focus in on my sadness but I could feel the tears coming anyway. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to feel useless but it just kept coming to me. The battle, his words, my pain … it all came crashing down at the same time. "Look, we are here… so stop crying or go away," he said. I looked up and saw the town and the sign that said, "Welcome".

"Fine!" I yelled. I then ran towards the town as fast as I could refusing to look back at him. I ran as fast as I could towards the city… halfway through I slowed down and darted into a little dinner and headed for the bathroom. Once I was done trying to make myself look halfway decent I tried to put on a brave face to go out in public. I sat down in the nearest booth and sighed.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" the waiter asked. I had seen him before and I knew it, I just couldn't remember where. He had warm chocolate brown eyes, wild black hair and a few freckles. I couldn't describe him as anything less than cute. I smiled just think about it. "Ma'am?" he asked.

"Ummm… Dr. Pepper… and can I get a lemon with it?" I asked. He nodded and smiled as he jotted it down in his notebook. Once he was finally gone I face planted on the table. He probably thought I was slow or something, that was embarrassing. After a few moments I heard something hit the table. I peaked up to see the same smiling face.

"Here you are," he smiled. "Can I get you anything to eat?" he questioned. I shook my head vigorously and then decided to just ask him and get it over with.

"Do I know you by any chance?" I questioned. He smiled and sat in the booth across from me. "I take that as a yes… umm, let's see I know you can't be from Sinnoh right?" I asked. He shook his head no. I giggled this was turning into one of those guessing games that I played when I was little. "Are you a coordinator?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, you just looked so sad… I am glad you cheered up," he answered. "Let me introduce myself, my name I –"  
"Stupid girl, what are you doing now?" I looked up to see Paul. Although he was asking me the question he was glaring at … at … at well, my new friend.

"I am not doing anything, I thought you wanted me to go away," I answered. I frowned he was still glaring at him. "Do you have a problem with my friend, Paul?" I asked. He then looked at me before turning back to the boy.

"So you're her friend?" he asked. The boy shook his head before getting out of the booth.

"Nope, I just work here," he answered. He then walked away with a smirk plastered on his face. I glared at Paul as he sat across from me in the booth. "You forgot this, it is not like I want to put up with you," he muttered. He then dropped my bag on the table. I flushed. I couldn't believe I just forgit my own Pokémon.

"Well thanks, but did you have to scare off my new friend?" I asked. He just grunted.

"Whatever, I am off to read the rules of the gym," he answered. I quickly swallowed down the rest of my Dr. Pepper and followed him out. I t wasn't like I wasn't still mad at him, but he did have the only map.

* * *

Okay, sorry it took me so long to post this. It has been written for over a week. I didn't realize it wasn't up until I got my last message. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review and I will start on the next chapter in a while. ~Kittypride16~


	9. Jealous

Okay, sorry I took a little break and wrote another Ikarishipping story with another author. If you haven't read it, you should. It is called, "It Just Happened". I thought it turned out nicely. Be sure to review for me…lol. I feel like a review whore… XD. –blushes- Well anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

Half way to the gym I gasped. "Paul, we have to go back! I forgot!" I half screamed. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, but he just looked at me and scoffed.

"What did you forget now Troublesome?" he asked. I smiled sheepishly as I remembered how Paul stared down that boy in the dinner. Would he really go back; even if I did forget to pay for the drink and leave a tip? So instead I just began to pull him back to the diner… it was only 3 minutes away. As soon as we got there I let go of Paul's arm and skipped inside to the cash register.

"I'm sorry, I left a few minutes ago without paying; I had a Dr. Pepper," I explained. The man nodded and smirked. I smiled; at least he didn't think I was the kind of girl to steal.

"Yeah, that must have been Chris's missing ticket. He always forgets to get the money for the cute girl's like you who come in here… I guess why he is so bad at this job," the man responded. I blushed and refused to open my mouth. I then held out a five dollar bill. "Here you are," the man said. He then held out three pokeyen and some change.

"Oh is Chris here?" I kind of forgot the tip too." I admitted sheepishly once more. I heard Paul mumble something behind me, but I chose to ignore anything he had to say.

"No ma'am. He is gone for the day… if you want I can leave it in his jar for him," the man offered. I shook my head politely and then left the diner.

"Alright Paul, let's get back to the gym," I enthused. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. We walked another good fifteen minutes before we got to the gym. I read the rules and sighed. "Okay we need at least three pokémon a piece. I only have two and that is more than you have; what should we do?" I asked. Paul just shrugged his shoulders and began to walk ahead of me.

"The only thing we can do, catch some pokémon," he answered. I followed him from the city onto a side trail in the grass. My eyes gazed over the hill and then stopped on an oddly clothed lump that didn't belong there.

"Paul… what's that?" I asked. I then began to inch carefully towards the figure. I wasn't stupid; I knew it was a person but all those horror movies I saw when I was little rushed back to me. What if I were to find someone's dead body? I swallowed a couple of times as I took some more cautious steps. I took a few more steps until I was a few feet away and something whizzed past my head.

"What the—"the voice yelled startled. The body sat up straight and I fell to the ground letting out the loudest blood-curdling cry I could. I finally stopped when I heard Paul behind me laughing. I slowly unclamped one eye to look at the "dead" body in front of me. Instead of seeing a pale white corpse, I saw Chris grinning at me. Chris… the boy from the diner. I let out a sigh of relief before putting my face on the ground to hide my embarrassment. "Did I startle you?" Chris asked. I didn't look up but his voice sounded so smooth and velvet like. Oh my god, I am describing him like he is food or something. I finally managed to nod my head and look up. I would have to face the embarrassment sooner or later.

"Just a little, what are you doing out here asleep?" I asked. I was thinking that small talk would put things back to normal. I think it would be working better if Paul would stop laughing. Chris shrugged and let out a short chuckle himself.

"I come out here a lot actually," he answered. After his laughter subsided he continued. "I come out here and help pokémon. You know, like a pokémon healer. I guess I was a little tired and dozed off though," he admitted. I nodded and then shot a glare at Paul. Instead of stopping he just laughed louder. "I really didn't mean to startle you. It seems like you scare easily though. What did you think was going to happen if you threw a rock at me?" he asked. Everything began to add up then. Paul could see my fear and when I got close enough he threw a rock. That is what whizzed past my ear and that is what made him sit up so suddenly; which in conclusion ended with me yelling at the top of my lungs and thoroughly embarrass myself.

"I didn't throw the rock… and I guess I thought you were someone else," I muttered. Heat began to rise to my cheeks again as I watched his reaction. He fluttered his eyelids slowly almost as if he was painfully sad and his brown eyes then looked at me.

"You were expecting someone else, huh?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I knew he wasn't serious but it was so real, beautiful that it almost brought tears to my eyes. I immediately began to wave my hands frantically in front of my face.

"No, not like that… I actually though you were a zombie," I admitted. He then began to laugh but this time I didn't hear Paul's laughter… just his, it reminded me of a deep chime. I looked back and saw Paul standing behind me glaring at the boy.

"Come on Dawn, we don't have time for you flirting… we need to find pokémon and win a battle." He reprimanded grumpily. My first instinct was to yell at him about the tone of voice he used, but then it hit me. 'FLIRTING!' my inner mind screeched. I blushed again. I have been doing that a lot recently.

"Flirting?" I questioned. I knew quite well what he was referring to, but I figured it would be better to play it off. Paul looked at me and rolled his eyes and continued past Chris into the forest. All the while they kept eye contact as if they were communicating to each other.

"Hey, well I have to go." Chris said while smirking at Paul. I sighed, letting him leave this quickly would be sad… he was making me happy by just being there… unlike another boy I know.

"You don't have to, you know, there is room in the field for everyone," I piped. He smiled and nodded. Paul grumbled something but he was too far away for my hearing to pick up. Chris smirked while still locking eyes with Paul.

"Oh I wish I could, but I have a second job to attend to, but I hope to see you around maiden," he responded. Before he left he kissed my hand and smiled. I felt so flustered… I had to admit he looked like something out of the fairy tales and acted like them too.

"Maiden?" I questioned. I tried to hide the excitement from my voice, but I couldn't tell how well I was doing.

"Well what else could I call such a beautiful girl who has kept her name hidden from me?" he asked. I ended up blushing once again. I then began to wonder if his second job was as an actor.

"My name is Dawn," I purred. I couldn't believe I just purred. I had to stop myself from sub-consciously leaning in as well. Before anything else could happen I felt myself being pulled away than no other than Paul. I watched him until I couldn't anymore. I then snatched my hand away from Paul whom didn't even look back. I could swear I saw steam rising from his body. I couldn't believe it… could Paul actually be… JEALOUS!!!

* * *

Okay, well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it, and yes Paul does have some competition. Review for more! By the way, remember I love you and reviews too.


	10. Barely Broke the Skin

Sorry, I know it has been a while, but I had several mid-terms… and college isn't all that easy. Oh well, no use complaining to you guys. So let's start from where we left off… oh, and I loved the reviews.

* * *

"Paul?" I questioned. He still ignored me. This was actually starting to remind me of a few days ok. "Paul, look I am sorry,?" I said/asked. I really didn't know. What did he want? Did he want an apology? Or did he just want to get me really lost in these woods and dump me? I shivered at the thought of spending the night out here alone, without even a sleeping bag. Paul's sigh broke my concentration. I watched as yet another Wingull was released from Paul's pokéball. "Was that one too weak too?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Paul answered. I watched him out of the corner of my eye for a second, wondering if he realized he talked to me. "Maybe we should keep walking to the next town and come back," Paul said. I groaned. It took long enough to get here in my opinion.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Paul nodded. I picked up a leaf of grass and began to shred it. I looked up at Paul who was now standing behind me. "I just don't think backtracking will be fun," I admitted. I tried not to frown. Paul nodded.

"It won't, it is clearly a waste of time. Problem is Reggie is on vacation so I couldn't get my other pokémon if I wanted too, and Norman's gym won't be easy enough just to use the pokémon straight from the wild," he explained.

"Hey look at that!" I exclaimed. I then began to run towards the bush. I looked back at Paul who was staring at me like I was the idiot. "You didn't see it? It was so cute, and it was running weird. I wonder if it was hurt?" I questioned. I then began to pull back weeds.

"What color was it?" Paul asked. His voice sounded slightly flustered. I looked back and sure enough he was still staring at me.

"It was grey and black," I answered. I then thought harder. "It kind of looked like I little dog," I elaborated. I still sub-consciously continued to pull at the twigs until I heard faint growling. "There it is, poor thing, it is probably hurt," I said while reaching toward it.

"You idiot, don't –" Paul started.

"Wwwaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed. I pulled my hand back and watched as some Wingull flew off.

"Idiot," Paul scolded. I held my hand tenderly and tried to hold back the tears. I am sure crying would be idiotic too. Unfortunately it wasn't working. I looked at Paul who sighed and began to pull stuff out of his bag. "Let me see it," Paul said. I gently pushed my injured hand towards him and he took my hand in both of his. I blushed slightly, his hands were so rough, however I wouldn't say they were calloused, just not smooth. I watched as he sprayed some sort of antiseptic on my hand.

"Why do you think it did that?" I asked. Paul rolled his eyes and began to bandage the three bite wounds visible on my hand. I flinched at the pressure but smiled through it. Surely it was the best I could do since he was actually bothering to help me this time.

"It did it because it was scared and you were ruining its hiding place," Paul answered. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "Next time you want to capture something you should know what it is first. That thing wasn't even injured," he replied harshly. After he tied the last piece of my bandage, which was done perfectly, I retrieve the pokédex from my pocket.

"Here it is," I whispered. I then pressed the button to hear the description.

"Poochyena, a pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted." The female voice informed. I sighed and looked up at Paul.

"That still doesn't explain what happened, it was hurt… it was running sideways," I reiterated. Paul slapped his forehead with his hand. "Well excuse me for not knowing everything, would you like to shed some light on things?" I questioned.

"It is a common fact that Poochyena are aggressive… you don't just reach out and touch them. Even if it was hurt, it isn't our problem," Paul growled.

"Not again, well just like last time, I am helping it, doesn't matter if you like it or not," I growled. I then walked over to the bush and began to pry again. This time I had a pokéball ready, I knew he was hurt, so he couldn't get out of my great ball. I pushed back one last twig before I could see his eyes staring up at me. I then quickly threw the pokéball at it, but to my surprised it dodged. I say Paul pick up his pokédex and a male's voice began to speak.

"Tackle, howl, bite, and dark pulse," the man informed. Just as I picked up my pokéball and turned around my mouth fell open. I saw the red light and it disappeared.

"What did you just do!" I screeched. Paul just shrugged as he picked up his pokéball and pocketed it.

"You missed," he simply stated. I closed my mouth and my teeth began to grind together, I couldn't believe this.

"Give it back," I replied. I then stepped in front of him blocking his paths.

"No," he stated as he walked around me. I was so mad! I didn't want to use force just yet, maybe I should just tell him nicely, ever one has a rational side. Right?

"Paul, I really want that pokémon. I am the one who found it, and I even got bit trying to catch it, would you please give it back?" I asked in the nicest voice I could muster.

"No," he stated once more. Then time I saw a smirk creep onto his face. The same smirk as the first one when he had taken my clothes. Was this a game? Did he just like bothering me by taking my stuff? I wondered. I then grabbed his shirt forcing him to turn and look at me. He then raised an eyebrow as I shoved my hand into his face.

"It bit me," I pleaded. He just scoffed and turned back the opposite way. That was the last straw; I was not going to take this. I then dropped my hand and jumped on his back clawing at his shirt. As we fell to the ground, I could hear him grunting as he tried to grab my hands, I could care less, I was just trying my hardest to break some part of his skin. There was no way he was going to get away with a pokémon I got hurt for unscathed. Both of us stopped immediately as we heard a whistle.

"You guys just can't keep your hands off of each other, I am so sorry to ruin your rendezvous in the grass," Drew teased. May stood a few feet behind him giggling.

"It isn't how it looks," I stared. I then quickly jumped off of Paul and waved my hands in front of myself. May just laughed harder. I looked over at Paul who was now standing. There was a small scratch over his eyebrow and little drop of blood was running down the side of his face. I smiled once again, I felt so much better now.

* * *

Okay, so this was my next chapter… darn, I didn't even get to make it to the flower shop lol. Oh well, we will get there next time. Sorry this took so long, review and take my poll, it's new- ish.


	11. I Dare You

Okay, I am back. I am going to try and write this as quickly as possible. That way you can get it before I start worrying about school again. Ok? Good, so just to let you know… there might be a few more grammatical errors than normal. But remember, I love you.

* * *

"So wait, he literally caught the pokémon you found?" May questioned. Dawn nodded as she put water in her hair at the near-by stream. May began to giggle and laid back on the bank. "You guys fight like an old married couple," May stated. She then began to laugh harder as she watched the younger girl blush.

"Excuse me, what are you suggesting?" Dawn asked. Her voice was a little high from embarrassment. May just shook her head and began to fiddle with a strand of her hair. "Hm… well if anything, I would say that you and Drew fought like an old couple. I have heard stories!" Now it was May's turn to blush.

"What stories? Who told you stories?" May questioned. Dawn giggled and shook her head. "Oh come on, that is not funny," she protested. However Dawn just shook her head once more. "Tell me or else," May warned.

"Or else what?" Dawn challenged. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she was sorry. She was now covered in water. May sat there laughing. "May, that is not funny, I don't even have a change of clothes," Dawn fussed. May just continued to laugh until the cool water splashed on her as well.

"As you know, this means war!" May exclaimed. She then stood up and waded deeper into the water. Her jeans were now soaked up to her knees. Without warning she began to scoop handfuls of water after handfuls of water onto Dawn. Dawn squealed in protest until she followed suit. Both girls continued to dodge and throw water as best they could, until they were interrupted. They both stopped and turned to the source of the voice. Drew stood there frowning at them.

"What?" Dawn asked politely. Drew rolled his eyes and looked both of the girls over once more.

"I said, stop acting like little kids and get out. If we are going to make it to the contest we need to get moving. Do either of you even train?" He questioned. Both May and Dawn frowned.

"You know Drew, it is ok to have fun every now and then too," May retorted. Dawn nodded in agreement. While Drew just rolled his eyes and repositioned a piece of his green hair.

"What ever, explains why you both will lose to me," he replied. Both Dawn and May frowned again.

"Hey Dawn, come here," May called. Dawn slouched over to her, and they began to whisper. Drew narrowed his eyes and glared at them. However May and Dawn continued to pretend to ignore his presence.

"What are you to talking about? Tell me," he demanded. Both of them threw him innocent looks. "Tell me!" He demanded once more.

"Ok, come here," Dawn cooed. Drew looked at her suspiciously but came close to the water anyway. Dawn began to emerge from the steam hiding behind her back her beanie which was filled with the steam's cool liquid. Dawn got close to Drew's ear and whispered, "It was a dare!" She then threw the capful of water onto him, wetting his forest green shirt and half of the left leg of his jeans. Drew gave her the most disgusted look.

"May dared you to do that, huh?" he asked. He then ran into the water and created a small wave with his hands and threw it at May; getting not only the rest of her clothes, but the rest of her bandana and hair wet too.

"Drew, I hate you," May screeched. She then retreated to the steam's bank beside Dawn who just giggled. Drew pretended to look hurt and faced both of the girls.

"I thought you girls said I needed to have fun, where are you going?" he whimpered. Dawn giggled as May frowned.

"You play too rough," May exclaimed. Dawn continued to laugh for a moment until it dawned on her.

"But that is only because we are weak girls… I dare you to get Paul!" Dawn exclaimed. Drew looked at her skeptically as May began to laugh.

"I am being used for revenge aren't I?" Drew asked. Both girls nodded and Dawn held out her beanie. "Why would I do that? You guys are forming an alliance so maybe Paul and I should stay together," he responded. Dawn frowned at first but then began to smile.

"Oh wait, I see, you are scared. I should have known, you do look a lot weaker than Paul does. Perhaps you are scared that you will get beat up?" Dawn speculated. Now it was Drew's turn to frown. He then snatched the hat from the younger girl's grasp.

"Fine, I'll do it… but then I get to do the next one," he responded. Both girls nodded and he promptly began to fill the small white hat with water. Once it was sufficiently filled he took a band from Dawn's wrist and sealed it. "So are you coming to watch?" he asked. Both girls nodded and try to hold back the obvious laughter that was closing in on them. Drew waltzed over to Paul who was sitting under the tree and reading a trainer's magazine. He took a look back and May and Dawn and positioned himself so that they could clearly see him.

"What do you want, Hayden?" Paul asked. He was clearly already annoyed by their close proximity. Drew smirked at the older boy and began to unclamp the hat behind his back.

"Oh nothing, we are just playing truth or dare," he answered. Paul's eyes got a little wider as her began to scan the boy carefully for anything he might do. Drew's smirk deepened as he dumped the hat full of water dumped it on the purple – haired trainer. "Oh, and I got dare," he finished. Dawn and May burst into a fit of laughter which Drew soon joined. Paul glared at the green haired boy before standing up. The trio's laughter instantly stopped as they watched Paul hesitantly. Dawn watched him carefully until she saw his hand ball into a fit.

"Drew, run!" Dawn cried. Drew dodged the first hit just barely. He then began to run with the older boy not too far behind him. They girls continued to laugh as they watched the two boys go off the trail into the woods.

"Boys will be boys," May stated. She then took Dawn's hand and led her back to her stream. "Now, Drew's right… let's practice for that contest. Have you ever done those practice battles with Ash?" Dawn nodded and then they both retrieved their pokéball and started practicing.

* * *

Alright, I think this is a good ending spot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a lot lighter than normal, well at least that is what I was going for. So yeah, I am going to the fair this week. Oh and Ash vs. Paul is coming up. I have already watched it, but it will be so much fun to watch it in English. Later! Oh and once again... press that green input button and tell me what you think!


	12. Where Are Drew

Okay, I know what you are thinking, and it goes something like, 'Didn't you abandon us?' Well just to let you know, I didn't my final final is tomorrow, and I have been studying like heck to get it together. Should I be doing that instead of updating this? Of course, but I hope you aren't complaining. LOLZ. Well anyway, let's get this started ok?

* * *

"You ready?" May questioned. Once more I nodded my head and smiled at her. We now stood an ample distance apart from each other near the lake side. I was slightly nervous, but May looked as confident as ever. The truth was, I knew my best pokémon was being overused, and I knew I needed to give Zigzagoon a chance to learn. But I really didn't like the thought of loosing. "Alright, Beautifly, take the stage!" she commanded. Just then the monarch like butterfly appeared out of the pokéball. Glitter fell from it wings as it spun. That reminded me, I really need to groom Zigzagoon. I took a deep breath before tossing my pokéball up into the air.

"Zigzagoon, spot light!" I yelled. He came out pretty plainly and landed on the ground. It wasn't the best entrance, but at least he didn't fall. "Alright Zigzagoon, hurry and use head butt," I called out. He charged forward and jumped into the air, hitting May's Beautifly and knocking it to the ground. "Good job, sand attack now!" I yelled. My pokémon immediately turned to face me while kicking dirt toward Beautifly with its back paws.

"Come on Beautifly, use air cutter!" May exclaimed. Beautifly began to flap its wings fiercely and the air then immediately began to hit Zigzagoon knocking it off its feet. I gasped. I didn't even know that a Beuatifly could learn that move; May obviously read my mind. "Surprised? I learned that move last time I saw you in Sinnoh, I gave this guy some weird shards and he taught it to her for me. It is going to be my secret weapon for beating Drew," she admitted. "Gust now," she called. Once again the wind sent my poor little raccoon tumbling. I frowned, it almost looked like the match was over.

"Zaigzag—" I started. I watched in amazement as he began to glow in this silver light. After a minute it faded and in front of me was a totally different pokémon. I smiled as I took out my pokédex and scanned him.

"Linoone, the rush pokémon. It charges its prey at speed over 60 miles per hour. However, because it can only run straight, it often fails," the recorded voice informed. I smiled as I watched him stand up.

"Alright, come on you can do it Linoone, use tackle," I called. I was completely shocked when it began to run… not just about the speed, but because instead of that weird side to side motion it once used, it moved straight. I smiled as it flew up and hit Beautifly.

"I think we have had enough for now, let's go find those boys okay?" May questioned. I frowned, we would quit as soon as I thought I could win. However, I looked up at the sky and then noticed it had gotten rather dark out. As we came through the clearing I noticed Paul, once again reading his trainer book. "Hey Paul, where is Drew?" May asked. Paul shrugged and went back to his magazine. "You better not have hurt him!" May yelled.

"Yeah Paul, where did he go?" I questioned. I tried to sound a little nicer since May seemed to be getting upset. Paul then sighed and crumbled up his magazine and stood up.

"How would I know? After I pushed him into the lake I left him with that weird trainer," Paul answered. May and I both glanced at each other. I knew for a fact that I didn't know of any weird trainers that Drew would purposely hang around.

"Do you mean Harley?" May questioned. Paul gave her a questionable look. "You know the one who dresses in the pokémon outfit?" May questioned.

"Oh him, no. I forgot what she said her name was. I t didn't really matter to me," Paul admitted. "At any rate, I am headed back to the pokémon center," Paul stated. He then turned his back to us and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to help us find him?" May questioned. Paul gave her a weird look but then continued to leave. "Jerk!" May yelled.

"Calm down May, I am sure Paul wouldn't just leave him with someone who looked dangerous or something. I bet Drew is fine. He is probably on his way back to the pokémon center as well," I reasoned. May looked at me unconvinced. "Okay, why are you so nervous?" I questioned. She just shook her head and sighed.

"Come on, let's go back to the pokémon center," she exhaled. I smiled a small smile in hopes to encourage her, but I could see through the smile she gave back. Behind the façade she seemed to be crying. Once we got to the pokémon center we said our goodbyes and I headed to the room that Paul and I shared. I really wanted my own, but we didn't have enough money. I opened the door and jumped on the bed without Paul's stuff on it. Needless to say he wasn't there. I looked over and saw the light from under the bathroom.

"Hey Paul," I called. I then began to knock on the door in case he didn't hear me. I heard a faint grunt in response and decided that was good enough. "Hurry up and come out, I have something to show you!" I yelled. This time there was no answer. "Whatever," I muttered. I then looked over and stared at Paul's bag. I always wondered what was in there. When I was with Ash I thought it had pokémon magazine and antidote and other trainer stuff Brock carried for us. However, now nothing was stopping me from looking. I glanced at the door and then back at the bag. "Hey Paul, are you coming out soon?" I questioned.

"Don't you have something to do… a friend you can talk to… or something?" he practically shouted. I frowned at how much he always tried to rid himself of me, but then I would be mad too if he got someone to dump water on my head.

"Yeah, I will go talk to May… bye," I said. I then quickly ran to the door and opened it. Then I waited a few seconds and slammed it harder than necessary. I knew I should check on May, but this would only take a second. I mean he would believe it if I said I forgot something. I carefully tiptoed to the bed and pulled his bag beside me on the floor. I was afraid my weight would make the bed creek. Once comfortable I opened the bag and spread out the items. There were potions, and antidote and all that other stuff Brock carried, but there were a few more things. I held up his badge case and flipped it open. Sure enough, he had all the ones from Sinnoh. I then put it down and opened the next one. It was empty; it must have been the one he was saving for now. I then held up his wallet and peaked inside; unfortunately I didn't realize it was upside down until the change came tumbling out. I quickly got on all fours and began to recollect it. Halfway through the bathroom door opened, and just my luck I was in the middle of the floor holding his wallet. I looked up at him expecting him to snatch it from me, instead I just stared. Paul now stood in front of me practically naked, well except he had on his boxers. After a few seconds he growled something and slammed the bathroom door back. I could have sworn I saw pink… but that wasn't what I was worried about right now. Instead, I just really needed another room to stay in. Without finishing my task I dropped his wallet. Grabbed my pillow and head for May's room. This had to be the most awkward moment of my life. Except maybe that time I was chasing him for my clothes.

* * *

Okay, like I said I know it has been a while. But I hope you like this chapter. That reminds me, did anyone notice that I messed up and used third person last chapter. I noticed it today, and I am going to leave it like that just to see if anyone ever notices it XD. Anyway, I know there are mistakes… start pointing them out okay? oh and another thing, what do you think of my title. It makes me laugh when I read theres so I tried to make mine sound like it lol.


	13. It's Locked for a Reason

Okay, well I am back... my chapter for the holidays are here. I hope you guys are all enjoying your Christmas Eve, if you celebrate that. Anyway, this seems like it will be an easy chapter to write, I mean I left off in the most obvious way. Anyway, I will get started now!

* * *

I reached the room in record time and turned the knob to enter. Unfortunately for me it was locked. "Great," I muttered. I was now in the middle of the hall in my pajamas with a pillow and nowhere to go. I sighed and slowly inched back to my room where the light was still on. Paul was obviously done changing I gathered from the stillness in the room. I took one more deep breath and pushed open the door. I immediately locked eyes with him. Now he was on his hands and knees in the middle of the floor. "I—I'm," I started. He immediately cut me off.

"Just get down here and help me look," he practically ordered. I jumped from the harshness in his voice; there was no doubt that he was angry. I got on my hands and knees and began to look for something—anything out of place. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I really didn't want to annoy him anymore. After five minutes I sighed, I couldn't find something I couldn't identify.

"What am I looking for?" I questioned. I had to clear my throat after that; I couldn't believe that my voice just cracked. He was seriously making me nervous. He glanced at me for less than a second before muttering something. "What?" I questioned. That was way too low, even for a pokémon. His cheeks immediately tinged. I couldn't believe it, he was blushing again. So obviously I dropped something other than change.

"Just keep looking," he answered. His voice sounded hoarse. Did he not want me to find it? I looked at him and he was suddenly searching a lot more thoroughly than before. I really needed to know what this was.

"I can't find something I don't know anything about. What is it? What are you hiding?" I interrogated. I looked at him once more; he now was sitting on his knees glaring at me. I gulped. I suddenly remembered why I was nervous earlier.

"Well if someone wasn't busy being nosey this wouldn't be happening," he growled. I flinched. His eyes widened and he immediately crawled towards me knocking me off balance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him grab something red. As quick as I noticed it, it disappeared. "Go through my stuff again and you will be sorry," he threatened. He then threw the antidotes and other stuff into his bag and shoved the, whatever it was, in his pocket.

"Well I am sorry. Gosh you are so grumpy all the time. I just wanted to find out more about you," I defended. He smirked at me causing me to stop there. I was definitely not prepared for that. "What?" I questioned.

"So you are saying that it is okay for people to just look through other peoples stuff?" he quizzed. I nodded. It made sense to me; I mean if we are going to travel over the region we should be a little close right? He then grabbed my little bag. I just watched him… there was nothing in there that I was really scared about him seeing. He flipped the bag over and everything dropped to the floor. He instantly grabbed the diary which I forgot was in there. It was normally always in my suitcase, I really don't remember putting it there. It still wasn't cause for alarm though, he needed the key. "Where is the key?" he asked. He held out his hand expectantly. I just rolled my head.

"It is locked for a reason you know," I started. My voice suddenly disappeared as I heard the lock click open. He then threw the bobby pin back down on the floor. "You can't do that, stop!" I yelled. He ignored me and began to flip through the first few pages. I immediately jumped on him causing him to fall backwards and I was now laying on top of him clawing for my small pink book.

"Get off," he growled. He still kept my diary out of reach as he pushed up on me. I immediately straddled him so I couldn't fall off and continued to attempt to rescue my secrets. Because the world is against me, at that second the door swung open.

"Dawn, Drew is still miss--" May stopped. She gave us a questioning look before turning a bright red. I knew what it looked like. I was straddling Paul who didn't have a shirt on, this was rather embarrassing, but I couldn't lose it.

"May, grab my diary from him… please!" I yelled. She immediately went over and grabbed the pink journal, and I simultaneously hit the floor as Paul sat up. He then got to his feet and sat on his bed. He was quiet; he was either embarrassed or still annoyed. May gingerly handed me my book and I smiled gratefully at her. "Now what were you saying about Drew?" I questioned. She immediately seemed flustered again.

"He is still not here, I think something has happened to him," she explained. I sighed, it was already one in the morning and I hadn't got any sleep. Now I would have to help look for Drew. Not that I minded, but honestly he was never nice to me so it really was more a charity to May. "Paul, do you remember what the girl looked like?" she questioned. Paul didn't answer for a few seconds but then finally responded.

"I don't really remember, reddish, brownish hair hair… I don't know I think there was some green eyes. I don't really know," she stated. Both girls sighed as the looked out into the dark abyss of the night. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay, done. This is a little shorter but I am going out of town. Disney is calling my name lol! So enjoy your day and week!


	14. Found

Okay, I know it has been awhile… this time I watched all of Kyou! Kara Maoh 3. It is awesome. I can't wait until Funimation decides to ship my first season. Anyway, the point is, I am back and it is starting now. =) Enjoy!

* * *

We walked out into the darkness on the other side of the Pokécenter. It was very dark and kind of soggy, it had been raining earlier.

"What if Drew got stuck outside in all this rain?" May questioned. I sighed. I knew she was worried about him, but for some reason it annoyed me. It made me think, why couldn't I count on my partner to be as worried about me if I got lost? I glanced quickly over to Paul who seemed to be preoccupied with not caring. "Dawn," May whined. She then grabbed my shoulder. I sighed and put on an smile. She was worried and as her friend I had to help her.

"No need to worry May! With all three of us searching we will find him in no time," I assured. She sighed and then nodded. "Great, now let's get started… we each have a fire type so we can use right, so let's get started! Quil--" I started. I turned extremely red when I remembered who my only two pokémon were. I could have also have sworn I heard Paul groan.

"How about you two go find him together, I will go by myself," Paul grunted. May and I glanced at each other before looking back at him. "You two would do something stupid on your own anyway," he growled. Both of us huffed before turning our backs on him.

"Fine… go by yourself then," I called behind me. I heard him huff as we walked away. "How rude," I vented to May. I turned and looked to see if she was listening, but instead she looked like she was concentrating. A look between worry and disdain was plastered on her face. "Sorry May, I should really be comforting you… I have to admit though, I don't think I would be that eager to find Paul if he got lost," I admitted. She gave me a sad smile.

"Well I guess it is a little different this time," she whispered. I turned and examined her, her skin was flushed and she was desperately trying to cover her cheeks. She continually stared at the ground and she was swallowing as if she would die soon. Then it hit me…

"Are you planning to confess to Drew?" I screeched. Her hand immediately covered my mouth, which was now wide open at this point. I knew it would happen eventually, but this soon? This was just...so...weird. How could sweet, innocent, little May get a boyfriend before me? I had to admit though; she did know he liked her back. He had asked her out twice now already, but still.

"Dawn, you are yelling," she hissed. I immediately pulled her hand from my mouth and glared at her in disbelief. "I know. I know what you are thinking, but truthfully, have thought a lot about it too. He has asked me out several times now. I said now, but now that I have been thinking… I know that I really like him. What if he doesn't ask me again?" she questioned. I frowned at myself, how could I glare at her just because she was obviously luckier than me.

"Fine, you are right. If you know you love him, you should just go ahead and confess," I said. I smiled at her and watched as her face turned even more red.

"I said I liked him, not loved him," she responded. She then hit my shoulder lightly. I just laughed and finally she cracked a smile. "Let's make a deal Dawn… I will tell Drew I like him, and when you find a guy you like, you definitely have to tell him," she proposed. Once again I smiled.

"Well of course May, you know me, I would tell him I liked him no matter what," I replied haughtily. Her face then broke into a huge smile and I examined her carefully.

"What?" I questioned. She continued to laugh, and even harder when she noticed the confusion in my eyes. "May tell me, what is it?" I questioned.

"Nothing," she finally responded. All her laugher was still making her voice shaky. "I was just thinking that I couldn't wait until you told Paul then," she answered. Than again she broke into a fit of giggles as I turned red.

"I don't like Paul… not even as a friend," I yelled. She continued to laugh. "You know what May, don't tease me just because you li--" My voice caught in my throat as both May and I laid eyes on Drew. He was covered in mud and he didn't in the slightest look like the princely figure he usually portrayed. "Drew," I gasped. May said nothing as she ran up and touched his arm and amazingly enough, he smiled.

"Were you guys out looking for me?" he questioned. Of course he sounded haughty. Even in times like these he seemed get on my nerves.

"What happened to you?" I questioned. All of a sudden his face turned red and he began to stare at the ground. "Ha, you did something stupid didn't you?" I questioned. He immediately looked back up glaring furiously at me.

"Shut up, nothing happened," he replied. I started to laugh and looked over to May. I could see the relief in her eyes as she watched him act like his normal self.

"Hey, let's get back to the pokémon center," May urge. Drew and I both nodded. When we started walking I noticed that Drew was limping, obviously May saw it too because before I could say something she had already taken the initiative to place herself under his arm and help him balance. The way back to the center was silent and once we got there we headed to the rooms.

"Hey Drew, I might have to medical stuff in my room. If you need some maybe we should go to my room and put some on you," I offered. He nodded in compliance along with May.

"Do you have everything? Ointments? Bandages? Antiseptics?" he questioned. I placed my hand on my chin and though. I knew I had some bandages, my mom packed those. I think she also put some ointment in there. I didn't remember any antiseptic spray though.

"I might, if not I am sure I can get some from Paul's bag. He has everything," I replied. Once we helped him up the stairs which took a while we got to my room. When I unlocked the door the lights were off. I was surprised because in the pokécenter they normally came on automatically when you walked in, unless if they were set otherwise.

"Hold on," I said. I then shuffled across the room tripping only once on a pokéball. Once on the other side I flipped the lights. "Here we go," I said. I then looked to the beds only to find Paul sleeping. May and I glared at his resting figure. I quickly picked up the pokéball from the floor and chugged it at his head. He immediately sat up. "You jerk!" I screamed. Drew sweat dropped as he watched May and I jump in the bed and strangle Paul. Out of the corner of my eye I promise I could see Drew smirking.

* * *

Alright. Can you believe that I forgot to post this? I was missing the last paragraph and then I went online and noticed this one wasn't there. I am so sorry you guys . I knew I was behind, but I thought it was only a little. Well at least it is up now. Because of this, I will update another story today as well. Once again sorry, and I still hope you love me enough to review!


End file.
